postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
ABC For Kids Favourites
ABC For Kids Favourites are Australian VHS Tapes and DVDs featuring various children's television brands including Postman Pat. This article only lists the DVDs or box sets that feature Postman Pat. ABC For Kids Favourites ABC for Kids Favourites '''is a video compilation containing various children's programmes shown on ABC For Kids. It was released on Thursday March 13, 1997. Description There's lots of fun in store with this fabulous collection of ABC For Kids Favourites. All your favourite children's characters come together on the one video including the following episodes. Released Date * '''Australian VHS Release: Thursday March 13, 1997 (100532) ABC for Kids Favourites (Video). It was released on Thursday March 13, 1997 on Australian VHS Release (100532). Episodes *Bananas in Pyjamas: Chasing Tuesdays *Bananas in Pyjamas: Decorating *Noddy's Toyland Adventures: Noddy & the Broken Bicycle *Johnson & Friends: The Birthday Balloon *Brum: Brum Goes House Painting *Postman Pat: Postman Pat takes a Message *Budgie the Little Helicopter: Budgie's Opening Goal *Fireman Sam: What Goes Up *Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends: Troublesome Trucks *Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends: Thomas Goes Fishing Gallery ABCForKidsFavouritesBackCover.jpg|Back Cover ABCForKidsFavouritesCoverSpine.jpg|Cover Spine ABC For Kids: Mixy Presents More Favourites Mixy Presents More Favourites is a VHS that features one second season episode of Postman Pat that was previously unavailable on home video. It was released on Monday November 9, 1998. Description Join Mixy and all your favourite ABC For Kids characters in this brand new collection of stories and songs. You're invited to a feast of fun and frivolity with all your favourite friends. Come join in the giggles and games on the gigantic video of MORE FAVOURITES! Released Date *'Australian VHS Release:' Monday November 9, 1998. (101314) Episodes *Bananas in Pyjamas - Banana Cart & Birthday Surprise *Noddy - Noddy the Magician *The Hooley Dooleys - Fire Truck Song *Kipper - The Rainbow Puddle *Magic Mountain - The Hollow Tree *Forgotten Toys Series - Toy Boy *Postman Pat - Postman Pat and the Robot *Little Bear - Little Bear's Egg *The Hooley Dooleys - Ooga Chuga (In The Jungle) *Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends - A Close Shave and Rusty to the Rescue Gallery MixyPresentsMoreFavouritesBackCover.JPG|Back cover ABC For Kids Bumper Collection ABC For Kids Bumper Collection is a VHS that features one second season episode of Postman Pat. It was released on Monday April 12, 1999. Description All the biggest names from ABC for Kids have come together in this BUMPER video! Get ready for loads of singing and laughter as ABC for Kids beats out the best of children's entertainment in an hour and a half bonanza of belly-laughs. It was released on Monday April 12, 1999. Released Date *'Australian VHS Release': Monday April 12, 1999 (101899) ABC for Kids Bumper Collection (Video). It was released on Monday April 12, 1999 on Australian VHS Release (101899). Episodes * Bananas in Pyjamas - Invisible Bananas & Teddy Chase *Postman Pat - Postman Pat and the Suit of Armour *Brum - The Kite *Spot - Where's Spot? & Spot Follows His Nose *Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends - Thomas Comes to Breakfast & Four Little Engines *Blinky Bill - Hey Hey Blinky Bill, Whistle Song & Earthquake *Pingu - Pingu as a Chef & Pingu as a Babysitter *Little Bear - Party at Owl's House Gallery Mixy Presents TV Favourites Mixy Presents TV Favourites features one first season episode of Postman Pat. It was released on Friday April 5, 2002. Description There's lots of fun in store with this fabulous collection of ABC for Kids stories. Join Mixy, and all your favourite ABC for Kids playmates in this BUMPER collection of stories and songs. There's over an hour of things to see and do: help the circus, go on the picnic or explore the forest, just to name a few! Episodes *Bob the Builder - Pilchard's Breakfast *Thomas & Friends - Henry and the Elephant & Donald's Duck *Postman Pat - Postman Pat and the Magpie Hen *Little Bear - Little Bear and Mother Nature *Bananas in Pyjamas - Sleeping Teddies & Lollipop Rat Released Date *'Australian VHS Release': Friday April 5, 2002 (103372) Gallery ABC For Kids Favourites 2 ABC For Kids Favourites 2 is a was DVD released on December 2, 2010 on features one sixth season episode of Postman Pat Special Delivery Service. Description All your favourite ABC For Kids characters on one DVD! Released Date *'Australian DVD Release': TBA Episodes *The Wiggles - Baa, Baa, Black Sheep *The Wiggles - Wags The Dog Is Chasing His Tail *Dorothy the Dinosaur - Let's Have a Party *Dorothy the Dinosaur - C'est Wags, C'est Bon *Waybuloo - Whistle *Play School - Television *The Fairies - Fairy Cakes *The WotWots - Bubblywots, Hippopotamus *Postman Pat Special Delivery Service - Crazy Robots *Yo Gabba Gabba! - Dance Gallery Giggle and Hoot: Love To Sing! Description Episodes *Yo Gabba Gabba - Band *Rastamouse - Rapper's Block *Smail Potatoes - I’m a Little Raindrop *Postman Pat - A Disco Machine *Sesame Street - Drums *Play School - Putting On A Show Goofs ABC For Kids To The Rescue! ABC For Kids To The Rescue! is DVD released on June 11, 2014 one seventh season episode of Postman Pat Special Delivery Service. Description TBA Released Date *'Australian DVD Release': TBA Episodes *Fireman Sam - Heap of Trouble *Daniel Tiger - Daniel Shares his Tigertastic Car *Peter Rabbit - The Tale of the Hero Rabbit *Toby's Travelling Circus - Toby Climbs Up *Mister Maker - Comes to Town *Postman Pat - Postman Pat and the Sticky Situation Gallery ABC Kids I Love You, Dad ABC Kids: I Love You, Dad is DVD released on August 5, 2015 features one seventh season episode of Postman Pat Special Delivery Service Description TBA Released Date *'Australian DVD Release': TBA Episodes *Peter Rabbit – The Tale of the Flying Fox *Dinosaur Train - Dad’s Day Out *Mike the Knight and the King’s Play *Little Princess - I Want to Skate *Daniel Tiger’s Neighbourhood *Postman Pat - Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Website Gallery ABC Kids Festive Fun ABC Kids Festive Fun was released on November 4, 2015 It features one sixth season episode of Postman Pat. Description Get into the festive spirit with these episodes from ABC KIDS. Released Date *'Australian DVD Release': TBA Episodes *Postman Pat Special Delivery Service – The Flying Christmas Stocking *Shaun the Sheep - We Wish Ewe A Merry Christmas *Thomas & Friends – Surprise, Surprise *Mister Maker Comes to Town *Peg + Cat - The Christmas Problem *Pajanimals - Joy to the World Gallery ABC Kids: Giggle And Hoot Present Frightful Fun ABC Kids: Giggle And Hoot Present Frightful Fun was released on October 5, 2016 It features one third season episode of Postman Pat. Description Giggle & Hoot are having a bat party and you’re invited! Are you ready for some Frightful Fun with Giggle Fangs? Join them as they present this boo-tastic collection of spooky stories featuring your favourite ABC KIDS friends. Released Date *'Australian DVD Release': TBA Episodes * Bob the Builder – Flyaway Ghost * Daniel Tiger’s Neighbourhood – Dress Up Day * Peter Rabbit – The Tale of the Tunnel Rumbler * Dinosaur Train – Night Train * Postman Pat – Postman Pat And The Spooky Sleepover * Miffy’s Adventures Big and Small – Grandpa and the Ghost Gallery Category:VHS Releases Category:DVD Releases Category:Australian Home Video Releases Category:Australian VHS Category:Home Video Releases